


the lover as appetite

by scandalous



Series: a reckoning of sorts [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Season 2 ish, Stair Sex, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Will and Hannibal fumble onto the stairs while drunk.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: a reckoning of sorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667243
Kudos: 51
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	the lover as appetite

**Author's Note:**

> **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** drunk sex  
>  **fffc's 100th special:** stairs
> 
> some kind of prequel to the _a reckoning of sorts_ series, which i promise will get an actual followup soon.
> 
> enjoy!

Will and Hannibal can't quite make it upstairs.

Hannibal gasps as Will trips and makes them fall against the stairs, grabbing onto him. They've been kissing as they headed toward Hannibal's bedroom, hungry for each other, ready for some sort of reckoning with themselves and their own emotions. They had drank quite a bit beforehand, but they've slept together before. It's not quite an issue, the taste of expensive red wine on both their tongues.

"Goddammit," Will breathes out, rubbing his side before looking down at Hannibal. He swallows. "Do you mind if we don't get to your bedroom?"

Hannibal looks at him. "I do not see why we shouldn't—"

"I think the stairs work as well as anything else," Will says, pulling him into a kiss. It's angry, all tongue and teeth, sucking at every spot of his mouth he can reach. He gets himself in a better position, settling between Hannibal's legs a step beneath the one he's sitting in, starting to grind against him. "Fuck," he breathes out.

"Language," Hannibal chides, hiccuping a little as he grinds right back, both their bulges rubbing together. "You're — so beautiful, Will."

Will laughs softly, pulling him into another kiss. "You're pretty handsome as well," he says. "You definitely make a good lay. Almost enough to compensate for all the um, you know, mind-fuckery." He laughs again, kisses him again. Like he hasn't said anything, like he hasn't made any overt statement about their relationship and about all that has happened between them.

Hannibal grunts against his neck, clings onto his flannel button-up. "Thank you, I suppose."

"Don't thank me yet," he replies, pulling his dress pants down enough to reveal Hannibal's cock. He grabs it, starts jerking him off. "Thank me after this. You're not — you're not supposed to be _getting_ this from me—" his voice gets ever so slightly slurred, and he hiccups— "but I'm feeling generous, so. Here you have it. Getting jerked off by your victim."

Hannibal groans at that, his cock twitching against Will's hand at his words. He's being reminded of all he's done to Will, and he always loves that. Will knows that, knows that he can do a good job at milking it, at getting a rise out of him. "You can still find a way to not… not give me the satisfaction of getting this… this attention." He hiccups. "This attention I, in your opinion, do not deserve."

Will's eyes light up at the suggestion in his voice, the way he speaks so concisely. "Oh, I can always not let you come," he replies.

Hannibal's face goes a faint shade of red. "I suppose you could."

Will's smile curls into an easy, almost smug one, as he keeps jerking him off. Once he starts bucking his hips up a modicum, clearly teetering on the edge of orgasm, he pulls his hand away. The noise he makes is exquisite; almost a whine, full of desperation.

"Do _not_ touch yourself," Will tells him with an unexpected ferocity, even for himself. "You're — you're under _my_ grip. You don't get to— to disobey me now. You'll do as I — as I say, understand?"

Hannibal's eyes are wide, his face redder. He's terribly embarrassed, that Will can tell; it comes off him in waves, his empathy making all those things much stronger. "I understand," he replies.

"Good."

They keep up this pace, Will stroking him until he's on the verge of orgasm, for multiple rounds, until Will starts to get bored. It's nice to torture Hannibal in return; cathartic, even, but he's drunk and it's starting to slip off his attention. He keeps jerking him off, and doesn't say anything, doesn't pull away. Hannibal is, still, pliant, clearly struggling to keep hold of himself.

As soon as he says, "Come for me," Hannibal does, spilling all over Will's hand. Without asking, he reaches for his hand and licks it all off.

"Good boy," Will tells him, a little drunker on the power of this than the wine itself.

"I could suck you off," Hannibal offers. 

"I'd like that."

Will straightens up, still on the step beneath Hannibal's, in just the perfect position for his cock to line up with Hannibal's mouth. He immediately takes it in, sucking him off gladly, like it's the last meal he'll ever have.

"Mm," Will moans, softly. "You want to taste me so bad, huh? I guess this is— this is the only way you'll be getting it. Just me, coming— coming down your throat. And you'll love every second of it, too. It's… it's great. I love dominating you. It's fucking heavenly."

Hannibal looks up at him at that, through his lashes, and keeps swirling his tongue around the head of his cock, until Will comes. It's a little embarrassing, how fast he comes, but he's been watching Hannibal be denied an orgasm for a while, so he thinks he deserves a pass.

"God," Will breathes, almost immediately crumbling to the stair he was standing on. "I… need to go home, now," he breathes as he tucks his softening length back into his boxers, pulling his jeans back up as well. "I think."

"You could spend the night," Hannibal offers. "You're in no state to drive."

He hums. "I suppose so," he says. "I'll go to the, uh, to the guest bedroom. I know we just fucked, but I'd rather not get killed in my sleep."

Hannibal laughs. "I would never kill you," he says. The blush on his cheeks is from the inebriation rather than embarrassment now, Will is pretty sure of that. "I much prefer you alive."

"Wow, romance isn't dead," Will drawls out as he starts to go up the stairs, struggling to not trip again. But he manages to slip into the guest bedroom.

He wants to exploit this, he thinks. He wants to exploit this and have something to do with Hannibal's submissiveness, this side of him he's shown him now that they were both pleasantly buzzing with alcohol in their systems. He knows that one day he'll get to exploit it when they're both sober.

As he fumbles into bed, he can't wait for that day.


End file.
